


The Cheap Hotel

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheap Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> There are always these long stakeouts, where people have too much time to think, especially about sex.  
> I have to thank Bast for betaing.

Howard, the creep, stopped nervously and looked around to see if someone was tailing him. 

Nobody stood out and uncertain he turned abruptly around and entered the Italian Restaurant. Downtown Cascade was a rundown area, with hookers and trash thrown in the alleys. The pavement was black from dirt. Jim looked along the street, studied the houses. A small hotel caught his eye. Blair and Jim crossed the street, Blair peering into the dark, smelly entrance of the building, looking uncomfortable. A cheap, sparsely dressed woman sat in an ugly lobby, smoking. 

"Ahm, Jim I think this a hotel where you rent the rooms per hour." 

Jim grinned and shoved his friend forward. The old woman with the thick layer of make up and red dyed hair eyed them warily. 

"So what girl do you want?" 

"No girl." Jim nodded at Blair. "I have already my company." 

"I don't know him." She munched her cigar and pointed at Blair. 

"He is new in town. Works for Tuffy, I think," Jim lied easily. 

"Okay. Room 214. Money in cash, now." She took a long swig from her beer. 

Jim grabbed the key and threw some bills at the stained desk. They ascended the narrow stair. 

"Why do I always have to be the slut, man? Why not you for a change?" Blair asked, annoyed. 

"Blair, do you really think people would believe that a cute, young guy like you would pay to sleep with me?" 

"I would," Blair mumbled frustrated. 

Jim turned suddenly and towered over his friend 

"You would WHAT?" 

"Nothing!" Blair pushed him hard. "Go on." 

When Jim opened the door he asked, "How much? How much would you pay for me?" 

"Man, I so do not know the fees for the male delivering service." 

"Delivering service?" Jim chuckled. "Hm, a young stud like you could make $150 to $200, if you are good." 

Blair sat down on the bed. "I think I have the wrong profession." 

Jim laughed. "But it is a very dangerous profession." 

"The job I have now is dangerous too and I don't get any money." 

Jim opened the blinds a bit and peered down the street. 

"Why do you want to know?" Blair was curious now. 

"When I'm broke one day, I'll know how to raise money." 

"But I'm broke half the time!" Blair complained. 

"Now. But eventually you would finish your diss and become a real professor with a good salary." 

Blair laughed. "I see!" He paused, then asked, "So what do we do now?" 

"You? Nothing. We'll wait for the guy who is going to meet them." 

Blair flopped himself on the bed, while Jim observed the house on the other side of the street. 

Jim mused how much of what Blair had said was a joke, while Blair thought sorrowfully that Jim would never be broke. He was much too careful with his money. Blair decided he'd bring this up again on another occasion. 

"Hmm, I hope this will not take too long!" Jim murmured. 

"This isn't exactly a bad place for a stakeout." Blair said, comfortably sitting on the bed. Much better than a truck, he thought. 

"Soon this woman from the reception will look for us." 

"And what do we then?" Blair asked worried. 

"We have to pay more." 

"Oh, I thought...." 

"What?" 

"We are going to pretend." 

Jim frowned. "Pretend what? Oh, I see. No Sandburg, I don't think that is necessary." 

Blair showed mixed feelings between relief and disappointment. He had wondered for a while now what kind of lover his tough friend might be. He had only been with other nerdy students, which had resulted in nerdy, awkward sex. They were interesting experiments without any passion. He longed to be with a real alpha male who would hold him afterwards and would not want to discuss his technique under the influence of a new Aroma oil. 

* * *


End file.
